


Dog Days

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Granting a wish, M/M, Puppies, Who can say no to puppies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: James had always wanted a dog. He would’ve got one for his twelfth birthday if his parents hadn’t died and he got sent away for school. Q just might grant his wish.





	

Q glanced at the clock on his office wall as he got up and stretched, his back and shoulders sore from being hunched over his computer for most of the night. Well, the whole night and most of the previous afternoon if he was perfectly honest. Apparently getting up to go get tea refills every like five or so hours didn’t count towards the not being chained to the desk thing according to James. Really, James should be happy Q actually did get up to go get tea. Nobody could make it just right and as much as he would love to have a kettle on his desk, Q didn’t want to risk having his precious computer or gadgets around liquids, his mug was already pushing the limits.

Speaking of the devil, or thinking of rather, James should have wandered into Q-Branch by now bearing food and a change of clothes since Q hadn’t been home for a couple of days. Usually James would drag him kicking and screaming away from work every so often; unless there was a mission or what have you that Q needed to stick around for, or if Q could distract James with a shiny new gadget to try out.

Q seriously hoped that James hadn’t bumped into Alec on the way in. He had given Alec a few new grenade prototypes to test and a bunch of unfortunate minions to terrorise. Knowing James, he would love to help explode things or at least help terrorise the minions. Q shook his head, M must have been mad when he retired the two of them from the Double O program, and then offered positions as gadget testers and trainers for the latest field agent recruits. They both loved their new jobs since they got to basically cause mayhem like they usually did before just without getting shot at and all that jazz. Plus they had fewer reports to fill out, which they both were extremely happy about. The less paper work they had to do the better.

When Q thought about it, M didn’t really have much to do with James and Alec as they both avoided his office at all costs like they did medical and psyche. Eve also came down to them if she was bored. The sight of all three together always sent the minions running as it meant that a tornado of trouble was about to break out. That was why he had a regularly rotated roster of people to help supervise and keep James and Alec out of mischief as much as possible; but, unfortunately, the two Double O’s regularly broke loose and joined Eve in causing as much terror and destruction as they could. That explained why he now had paintball guns issued to all his minions and programs in place that alerted him to where the three agents were at all times.

After sipping his cold tea, Q checked James’s location on his computer. He smiled when he found him. James spent nearly as much time in the Dog Training Branch as he did in Q-Branch. He really should have guessed where he was, since the computer hadn’t pinged to say the Trio of Trouble where on the prowl. Filling his mug up with hot tea as he went past the lunchroom, Q headed down towards the kennels. 

James had always wanted a dog. He would’ve got one for his twelfth birthday if his parents hadn’t died and he got sent away for school. Q was thinking about letting him choose one from the litters the dog trainers brought in, but James always protested whenever he brought up the topic. Q was sure that James just hadn’t found the right one, though there was one little girl in the latest litter that James always made sure to go down and say hello to. Q loved watching James interact with the quiet but curious puppy, both laughing at the little German Shepherd’s big ears flopping about. They both agreed that the ears defiantly deified all the laws of gravity.

Eventually after giving one last treat out, Q dragged James away from the puppies and back to his office. After quickly changing clothes, Q dug into the Thai James had brought from their favourite restaurant as James nibbled on his food, going over the results and upgrades on the weapons they had tested together the other week. Q could tell James was thinking and would bet several quid that it was about the puppy they had left behind. He was always hard to drag away from down there but today it was particularly hard. Q supposed that it was because the puppies were old enough to go to their new homes or start their training for various jobs. 

Finishing his food, Q dropped the container in the bin as he slipped out the door unnoticed by James. He glanced back at him, hoping that he was making the right decision. Q would do anything to make the worry and sadness disappear from James’s usually well-guarded face. He was happy though that James could relax enough in his presence, it showed how much James trusted him. Half way back to the kennels he almost tripped over Alec who was sprawled on the ground wrestling with another one of the puppies. The minions he had been assigned were milling around and watching. One shoved the results of the grenades that had been tested at Q and informed him that the puppy had escaped, apparently. The others began muttering about how Double O Trouble had obviously been teaching it tricks or at least helped it escape. 

Q raised an eyebrow and shooed them away. After Alec had finished tussling with the pup, Q dragged him the rest of the way to the kennels whilst informing him of the plan involving James and his puppy. Alec was all for it, apparently he had been trying to get James to pick out a puppy as well, especially one from the same litter as his. When Q looked at him questioningly, Alec held up the wriggling mass in his arms, introducing him to Mischa. One of the trainers near by commented that that puppy was one of the worst behaved puppies that they ever had, even without Alec teaching him a few things. 

Q sighed, there was going to be lots more trouble in the near future with Alec and his shadow on the loose. He hoped James would stick to the standard tricks with his pup but somehow he doubted that. As long as they both didn’t chew any cords, wires or gadgets he would be happy. Sending a quick text off to all his minions, Q told them not to leave anything with in puppy reach on top of the already standing ‘nothing in reach that bored Double O’s could get and/or find.’ 

After talking to the trainers about what the puppy would need Q left the kennels with Alec and their puppies. Alec’s was still wriggling around in his arms. Q laughed as Alec tickled the puppy’s tummy and cooed at him. Trust a cute puppy to melt one of the best spies in the country’s heart. If only their enemies knew of the top Mi6s agents’ weakness, they would have had so much more trouble than what they did have. Eve joined them on the way back, insisting that she would drag them all shopping. Alec groaned, he hated shopping with Eve as she dragged them into every shop a minimum of twice and always insisted on going shoe shopping every single time any of them even thought about the word shopping. He ducked as Eve went to smack him on the back of his head, poking his tongue at her as she grumbled at him. Q just rolled his eyes and ducked into the lunchroom for another refill of tea.

Quietly the trio stood in the door of the office watching as Q put James’s puppy on the floor. It bounded over to him, jumping up against the chair. James unconsciously rubbed a hand over the puppy before pulling it onto his lap, still going over the weapon stats mindlessly. Mischa jumped out of Alec’s arms, running over to James and started to chew and tangle his shoelaces. James looked up when Alec started to howl with laughter, before noticing both the puppies. 

Q ushered the other two into the office before closing the door; heaven forbid that one of the puppies escaped again and they ended up chasing it through Q-Branch. The minions had enough distractions as it was, and Q already had to limit them to watching four cat videos a day. Seven if it was a slow day and he was feeling generous or if James and Alec were particularly terrorising. The minions tried to bargain for more, stating nine was a good number as cats had nine lives. Q counted back with the fact that his favourite number was seven and he was Supreme Overlord and therefore could revoke all cat video rights if he wanted to. Not that he would, but the masses didn’t need to know that.  


Eve had to elbow Alec out of the way to help untangle Mischa from James’s shoelaces as Alec had kept tying more knots. Q settled into the couch he kept in his office and chuckled at the scene. James looked over at him and raised his eyebrow as Eve elbowed Alec away again. Shrugging his shoulders, Q suggested that James think up a name for his girl, who was busy trying to get a taste of James’s lunch. Pushing the food further out of reach James said he didn’t need to think of a name as he already had one for her. Q wasn’t surprised in the least, glad that he had made the right decision about the puppy. 

After watching the two puppies play for a little while, Q kicked Alec and Eve out of his office and started to pack up. James gave Q a kiss as he handed him the keys to the car. Q smiled and chuckled as he gave Gracie-Mae a scratch before leading the way out. It wasn’t every day that he got to drive James’s precious car but it also wasn’t every day that James got his lifelong wish granted.

**Author's Note:**

> German Shep puppies seriously have the cutest ears ever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story...


End file.
